Toxic
Toxic is the 15th book in the Pretty Little Liars series. The book was released on June 3rd 2014. Under the dust jacket, the front of the hardback book reads "Pick your poison. -A." Plot Back Cover Summary It's finally summer in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, which means afternoons at the pool, high school graduation—and the end of the scandal that has rocked the town for years. Or so everyone thinks. It's been weeks since police caught the notorious stalker and murderer known as A. But Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer know that the real A is still out there. And as long as A is on the loose, nothing can ever go back to normal . . . if there is such a thing as normal in Rosewood. Hanna is offered the role of a lifetime—in a movie about her life. Aria's paintings go viral, until her fine art escalates to the art of war. Spencer starts an antibullying blog but finds that her homepage is as dangerous as her home life. And Emily goes behind bars to reconnect with the only girl who ever stole her heart. But these little liars need to watch their backs. They should know by now that A never forgives and never forgets. And this time, A is determined to bring them down—once and for all. In Detail Summary TBA Chapters Prologue: Your Move, Ali (Alison) # Hanna’s Big Break (Hanna) # Tortured Artist (Aria) # The Write Stuff (Spencer) # Orange Is The New Romantic (Emily) # A Star Is Born (Hanna) # And Now, Introducing Rosewood’s Latest Prodigy… (Aria) # The Bullied… Or The Bully? (Spencer) # Breathless (Emily) # She’s Baa-ack…. (Hanna) # Maxi Stalking At The Mini-Mart (Spencer) # Aria’s First Feature (Aria) # Nothing Says Sexy Like A Guard-Supervised Date (Emily) # (It) Girls Gone Wild (Hanna) # Opening Night (Aria) # Stand Clear Of The Closing Doors (Spencer) # Paradise Lost (Emily) # The Lair (Hanna) # The Sting Operation (Aria) # Spencer’s Got A Fan…. (Spencer) # Rock Bottom (Emily) # I’ll Be Your Best Friend…. (Hanna) # A Tour And An A (Aria) # Somebody’s Out There (Spencer) # Set ‘Em Free, Then Kill ‘Em Off (Emily) # Fame Does Funny Things To A Girl…. (Hanna) # Aria’s Angel -Or Devil- Investor (Aria) # Meow Meow Meow! (Spencer) # Loop-De-Loop (Emily) # A Light In The Attic (Hanna) # Cleanup Job (Aria) # The Waiting Game (Emily) # All’s Well That Ends Well (Hanna) # No Press Is Bad Press (Aria) # Spencer Books It (Spencer) # The Master Plan (Emily) Notes * Emily is in the cover wearing pink pants, a lilac shirt, and a pair of comfy-looking sneakers. (So athletic yet chic.) Best of all, her arms are crossed which means “A” better watch out because the new and improved Em means business. No more Miss Nice Girl! *Its been confirmed: Sara Shepard confirmed to the LA Times on July 2, 2013 she said that she planned to do a Book 15 & 16. **'Question: '''How long do you plan for it to continue? **'Answer: I'm working on book 14 right now, and there’s going to be a '''book 15 and book 16. Then I’m pretty sure that’s going to be the end. It’s been a lot of fun, and it’s hard for me to believe it’s going to be over, but I’d like to move on to something else. It’s tough to say, because the girls are such compelling characters. But I don’t want them to go to college. It seems like the right place to end. *On the interview with 17 Magazine, Sara said she was going to do 3 more books and on the interview with LA times, Sara said she was going to do Book 15 and 16, so the 17th book will possibly be a companion novel. *Caitlin Martell-Lewis, a character in Sara Shepard's other series, The Perfectionists, makes a cameo appearance at Spencer's anti-bullying seminar. It is unknown whether this was an accident, of if Shepard purposely put the character in as an Easter Egg to promote the series. Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 4 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard